


Young Prayer🍀6⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: Young Prayer🍀 [6]
Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本文来自Lofter汤荷兰兜里一支唇膏一一点梗，类诺丁山AU，大明星TS，平凡人PP。你比你想象的更幸运🍀努力到无能为力💪🏻💪🏻💪🏻，总会梦想成真💕





	Young Prayer🍀6⃣️

    “你喜欢我多久了？” 漫长的一吻结束，男人喘息着在小伙子唇间喷出热气，他觉得自己一身的伤总算是有了点价值。  
    “比你想象的更久。”小伙子脸红红，目光像粘在了他鲜艳的唇上，“你比我吃过的所有东西都美味⋯请原谅我不太会说话。”   
    “不，我很喜欢。”男人把额头靠上对方，闭上眼笑得一脸温柔。“你让我觉得很舒服，和你在一起时，我很开心。”  
    他的房间，他的味道，从第一次相见就念念不忘的有着纯净眼神的容易害羞的小东西⋯  
     “为了你更舒服，我们得去泡澡了。”否则会生病的。  
     明明那么大岁数了，怎么一点都不会珍惜自己？都那么有钱了，为什么还那么拼？少拍两部电影不争什么奥斯卡不就啥事没有了么！  
     男人耸耸肩，任他把自己拉起，环着腰走进雾气缭绕的浴室。  
    “你⋯”男人拉住转身离开的Peter的衣服，“我胳膊痛，你能帮我脱吗？”   
     Peter吞下口水，慢慢回头。 那装进整个银河的眼睛闪耀着梦幻的光芒，谁 ⋯谁能当面拒绝这个人的邀请？  
    “我⋯从来没有那么做过，”Peter紧张地舔舔唇，“如果您不介意⋯”  
     “我怎么会介意？我很高兴。”男人平伸双臂，示意他准备好了。  
      Peter深呼吸后，帮他脱掉套头衫。  
      露出来的肌肤上的伤颜色更深了，像纹身一样散落在各处。  
     “Oh⋯这个⋯很痛吧？”  
     男人右边肩胛骨到上臂巨大的一块乌紫，让小伙子皱着眉不知所措。  
     这是什么铁石心肠能下得去手？  
      “还好。”男人把自己送进他举起却迟迟不敢落下的手中，“你可以帮我揉揉⋯”   
     “等你洗完好了！”Peter红了脸，帮他解开腰带，一点点蹲下，“请把脚拿出来。”    
    男人皱皱眉，依言脱掉裤子。  
   还剩一条内裤。  
   小伙子蹲着抬头祈求地看着Tony。      
    那个脖子和耳根都熟透了，眼睛躲闪着，手指触到腰部像被烫到一样拿开的样子取悦了男人，他轻笑出声。  
     “你不想要我吗？”男人抬脚滑过Peter的大腿。  
    空气中弥漫着水气，让小伙子感觉自己大脑也不太清醒。但他绝不会趁人之危，尤其面对的是自己喜欢多年的人。  
     “我确实很喜欢，很爱你，”他站起来，看了男人一眼，“但并不是必须要得到你的身体。”  
     “能远远地看着你，我就很幸福了。”  
     随着关上的门留下的，是一句男人无法理解的话。  
    你为什么不问我⋯想不想得到你呢？      
    男人瞧瞧自己明显感兴趣的小兄弟叹了口气。  
    我想到心都痛了⋯ ——————————————-  
   “老板，你是认真地要留他在这里吗？”   
     Peter脸上还烧着，看到Tips站在小客厅里堵他，他慢慢地抿唇坚定地点了下头。  
      “他风评那么差，你为什么要这么做？”Tips走过来，接过他手中抱着的衣物，“你喜欢他我知道，以他的智商和人脉，怎么会用到你一个皇后区的小市民呢？你为什么不好好想想！他又不会留下来和你在一起！”  
      “你说什么都可以，Tips，”Peter真诚地笑起来，“谢谢你关心我，可是我就是见不得别人伤害他。”  
     “那些事都是真的啊！他敢做就不要怕别人说！”Tips简直不能相信，他居然深陷其中，无法自拔。  
      “那又怎样呢？”他已经付出代价了不是吗？这些年来，他被议论的还少吗？  
    Tips简直想就地敲开他的脑袋看看里面是不是稻草。  
      “你能去洗衣店帮我处理一下这些吗？”  
      Tips紧紧盯着Peter，她头一次发现他原来是这么一个死脑筋。最后无奈地哼了一声，出门去洗衣服了。  
     Peter默默地回房间找男人能穿的浴衣，十五分钟后带着浴巾敲开浴室的门。  
     男人在浴缸里睡得很安详，任Peter把他捞出来擦干送上床。  
     轻轻地带上门走下楼梯，小伙子坐在椅子上发呆。光线从巨大的窗户斜射进来，带出一道道树冠的形状，明明暗暗映照着年轻的脸。  
     被那个男人喜欢⋯好像做梦一样⋯     
     不太真实，但很棒。  
—————————————  
    中午Peter上去看过一次，男人睡得那么香，看了好一会儿，也没忍心叫醒他。  
    直到夕阳西下，男人才穿着浴衣，在Tips敌视的目光中走下楼来，“我好饿。”  
    大明星迷蒙又委屈的样子让Peter内心一片柔软，摸摸他翘起来的头发，示意Tips去拿饭。  
    “Tips帮你做了牛肉粥，她做东西很好吃。”把男人安顿好坐下，Peter先给他倒了杯热水，哄他小口喝下。  
    “你的床和枕头都好硬！”男人边抱怨边活动着自己的脖子，他就没睡过这么廉价的床。  
    “那你为什么还赖着不走！”Tips没好气地把小锅重重放到桌子上，“才不是给你做的！”  
    “Tips一一”Peter皱眉，眼里半是祈求半是不悦。  
    “可是因为有你的味道，我好喜欢。”他又露出了让人无法抗拒的笑容，让Tips气乎乎地走开。  
    Peter试了锅壁的温度，从最上层轻漂出一勺小心地用手背试完温度送进男人口中。  
    Tony一直温柔地注视着他，乖乖地张嘴吃下。  
    “下面会比较烫，你就照这样吃好吗？”Peter耳尖都红了，他低着头就要把勺子递给对方。  
    男人没有伸手，在小伙子的注视中，他摇摇头，无辜地回望。  
   “⋯⋯”Peter和他大眼瞪小眼，最终还是妥协，继续喂饭。  
    吃饱了的男人也不发一言，静静地坐在那里看Peter画画。  
    直到时针指向十点，Peter放下笔，送他上楼。  
    “这个已经晾干了，你呆会穿上睡吧。”Peter把手中一团布料塞给男人，匆匆就要离开。  
    “你想去哪儿？”男人先一步捂住门，居高临下地看着他。  
    “我⋯去睡沙发⋯”Peter声音都颤抖了。  
     “我在你床上，你却要去睡沙发？”男人瞪大了美丽的双眼，简直不敢相信自己听到的，“你看看我一一”  
    “你确定要放弃这个机会？放弃睡全世界最想睡的人？”  
    “你受伤了⋯”Peter喉咙发干，他觉得自己大脑短路，说不出话来。  
    “该死的，我根本就不在乎！我只想要你，Peter Parker，你这个偷心贼！”  
    被男人拽着扔到床上，因为过度用力，男人身上浴袍的带子散开，他清晰地呈现在了小伙子面前。


End file.
